To Give is to Force
by MissMewRingo
Summary: When the new turtle and Mikey play Ju-On the Grudge, everyone gets involved, literally. They get sucked in, along with 2-4 other humans. they now must all escape Kayako's wrath, or get swallowed by the new curse
1. Chapter 1

To Give is to Force

Chapter 1: A new kind of curse

-Sarah's POV-

I stood at the oven, waiting for the pizza I had on the baking stone to finish. When you had four rowdy teenage ninjas to feed as well as a master and yourself, you'd better get the food coming. I drummed my three fingers on the countertop and tried to ignore the itch underneath my small shell, the brown hair I'd just cut short again falling into my dark brown eyes. Yea, for those who love to spoil, I am a mutant turtle, but I started off as a human girl (explains the hair and small shell, no?) and after I mutated I took up residence with the Hamato family being the resident cook for them all. "Guess who!" my cousin April called, walking into the kitchen, carrying a large box in her arms.

"Dexter Speckman!" I said jokingly.

"No," she said between giggles, "although I can be just as devious!"  
"DON'T STEAL MY LEATHER PANTS!"

At that, the two of us burst out in gut-busting laughter, which happened to attract the attention of one person in particular. Michelangelo came waltzing into the kitchen, the look on his face saying something along the lines of "I sense a disturbance in the force!" "SARAH!" he shouted. Before I knew what was going on, Mikey had just tackled me.

Being in a very shocked state, I got a little bit weak in the knees, which caused the two of us to fall to the floor. We were about nose to nose when he said something, "You cut your hair? You look so cute!"  
"Get. Off. My. Face!" I said angrily.

He crawled off me, "Awww!" April pretend pouted, "This was just getting funny!"

"Sorry!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Will a slice of my pizza cover the apology?" I asked innocently.

"Nope!" she said slyly, "Not that I won't take a slice to-go, though!"  
"Then what will?!" Mikey and I asked in unison, "JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA! NO YOU DO! NO YOU-!"

April cut us off by taking stuff out of the box, shoving a Wii and wii-mote into Mikey's hands and a game box and microphones into mine, "Live stream. After dinner. ALL OF YOU." She said shortly.

"Who sent this?" I asked, looking at the game box '_Ju-On the Grudge, uh oh._'

"Your friends, Jordan and Laura." She replied, "They also said they're coming to visit you… tonight if they can."

My eyes widened, I hadn't told them about what happened to me, and from most of the humans the guys and I had saved from a distance I didn't think they'd be willing to accept me as I was anymore.

"Really," I said with a fake smile, "That's really nice," _too bad I'm a freak of nature they'd never recognize now…_

"Heck yea it is!" Mikey cheered, radiating happiness again, "We all get a chance to meet some of your human friends!"

_DING!_ The oven timer brought us out of the conversation at hand. "PIZZA'S ON!" I shouted loudly, which was followed by the appearance of the rest of my friends/surrogate family, "What took so long?" Raphael inquired testily.

"Nice to see you too, Raphie-boy." I said teasingly, I was one of the only people in the lair who could get away with teasing the hotheaded turtle, the simple reason being that he won't hit girls.

"Not to be rude," Donnie started carefully, "But what did take so long? Whenever one of us orders a pizza it's here in a matter of minutes."  
"OHOHOHO you'll see." I sneakily, putting my pizza in an old _Mario's_ box and putting it on the table.

"Hey," Leo began casually, "This one tastes different than the rest of Mario's."  
"Yea," Donnie said, exploring various conclusions, "It tastes a lot fresher and stuff."

"Well, I actually cooked this one." I said, most of them giving me a look like I just broke their brains.

"I'd better skedaddle," April said, grabbing her slice and mouthing "YOU'D BETTER GET STARTED SOON!"

I nodded and quickly brought the subject up, "Hey, Mikey," I began, which seemed to fix his brain for the time being, "Do you know what goes great with pizza?"  
"Would the answer be VIDEOGAMES?"

"HECK YES!" I shouted, which fixed everyone else's brains, "Go play then." Leo said calmly.

"Normally we would, but this is my hundredth Let's Play, so I'd like to make it special." I said, in an extremely innocent voice and using the puppy-dog-eyes-of-doom, I'd like you all to at least watch us play and do commentary with me and Mikey."

AWKARD PAUSE….. "Fine." They all murmured in agreement as I smiled sneakily.

**LATER….. (YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO TELL WHO'S WHO FROM THE SCREENNAMES)**

**ShadowKat96: Hi, everyone! This is my hundredth video and we're going to be starting a new let's play, BUT FIRST, I will introduce the other people here with me. you all know Mr. Epic Mike from all my other lets plays**

**Mr. Epic Mike: HIIIIIIIIIII!**

**ShadowKat96: You're helping me with this even though it's a single player, right, Mike?**

**Mr. Epic Mike: Yup, I'm controlling where we look.**

**ShadowKat96: And I'm controlling movement. Next up in the introductions, Rock'EmSock'EmRagebot !**

**Rock'EmSock'EmRagebot: …hi…**

**ShadowKat96: Gee someone's social.**

**Rock'EmSock'EmRagebot: why are we using these dumb screen names?!**  
**ShadowKat96: Excuse me one sec, audience**.

I covered the microphone with my hand and looked up at Raph (Mikey and I were on the floor while the other three were bumming it on the couch), "I do this to protect our identities, if any of the purple dragons or Shredder watch this, and I'd be surprised if they did, they'd just think we _sounded _familiar and there'd be no proof of who we really were if he did, he'd have that Stockman dude trace this broadcast and find y'all."  
He knows it's serious biz if I say "y'all"

**ShadowKat96: We're back. Mike, you can introduce the rest of the guests if you want.… here's a note card to help out with the rest… I would have let Ragebot do it, but he's being grumpy.**

**Rock'EmSock'EmRagebot: Shaddy, you are _so_ lucky I don't hit girls. l(**

** Mr. Epic Mike: If you even attempted that, errrmm…. Kaito would have stopped you.**

**Rock'EmSock'EmRagebot: Mreh.**

** Mr. Epic Mike: Alright, without further ado… tell me if I pronounce this right, Shaddy… Te presento a DonJuandeSciencia!**

**ShadowKat96: You pronounced that perfectly!**

**DonJuandeSciencia: UHhHHNnn… Hiiii?**

**ShadowKat96: (giggles)**

**DonJuandeSciencia: What?**

**ShadowKat96: Nuthin'! OK, Mike, last one, let's do this!**

** Mr. Epic Mike: Alright, Last, but certainly not least, KaitoBushidoSama!  
KaitoBushidoSama: Hey, everyone! Nice to be here, and I hope we have a lot of fun tonight!**

**ShadowKat96: Alright, now that introductions are over, what are we playing?**

** Mr. Epic Mike: **_**Ju-On the Grudge**_**!**

**ShadowKat96: Alright, grudge let's start now!**

**[GAME STARTS]**

**Rock'EmSock'EmRagebot: Isn't this game supposed to be scary? (just scenery)**

**ShadowKat96: Hey, plants! Hello, plants!**

**Plants: Hey, Shaddy! :D**

**Mr. Epic Mike: DON'T TRUST THE PLANTS!**  
**ShadowKat96: [GASP!] it's the house! :o**

**DonJuandeSciencia: What's so scary about a house?**  
**Mr. Epic Mike: You'll see! :D**

**ShadowKat96: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T GO UPSTAIRS! EVERYONE DIES WHEN THEY GO UPSTAIRS!**  
**KaitoBushidoSama: That _is_ pretty scary…**

**DonJuandeSciencia: I don't know if I wanna watch anymore!**

**[GRUDGE GIRL APPEARS AND MAKES THAT FREAKY NOISE THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW I WOULD SPELL IT. Insert your own spelling to enhance the writing.]**

**EVERYONE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Suddenly, there was some sort of force that seemed to pull me and everyone else into the TV as we screamed bloody murder… everything going black in a mass of dark, long hair….

**Just cause I feel like it, I'll make this extra long for you all, just make sure to favorite and review!**

I woke up, my head spinning as I tried to sit up, feeling the same way I had right after I had gotten mutated. "owww…" I groaned, "who ran me over with a phantom train?"  
I finally managed to sit up and straightened out my skort (hey, I'm modest at all costs, even if it means wearing a butt mullet) and shirt and tightened my long boots as I looked around my surroundings. This was, as it is many times, easier said than done.

The area I had unfortunately landed in was a warehouse that was obviously abandoned or extremely late on paying their electric bill. Luckily enough for me, there was a flashlight right beside one of my feet along with a crap-ton of batteries. I greedily grabbed them and put them into my skort pockets, quickly turning it on to look at my surroundings. Nothing but a lot of boxes and stuff, "Hello?! ANYONE?!" Donatello's voice broke through the silence which came from a pile of –dare I admit it- BARRELS!.

I ran over to the congregation of evil and gave a swift and powerful kick to them which broke Donnie out of their dangerous game of Kagome Kagome (kudos to Master Splinter with all the ninja training and whatnot) _"STOP MATING IN FRONT OF ME!" _I shouted loudly, only wishing PewdiePie could see his first ninja turtle bro taking out some barrels.

"Um, thank you." Donnie said, probably weirded out by the gung-ho method I'd used to get rid of the containers, "Where are we?"

I turned on the flashlight in time to see a dog and a young boy run by, "This may sound insane," I began, looking at him with fear in my eyes, "but I think we're _inside _the actual game!"

"I'd believe about anything by now." Donnie muttered, "from you to the heartless to all this freaky haunting stuff, it's hard to know what's real or not."

"If that's true, then let's be extra careful." I said.

We walked into the next room turning off the flashlight as our eyes had adjusted to the darkness which was a mistake because this room was significantly darker than the previous one and that's saying something.

"_Aaaaaaaa!"_ Donnie screamed, _"Something's got me!"_

"Relax, it's just me." I said comfortingly, "Oh, and btw, you scream like a girl, and I would know."

"Aw, shut up." He said and I think he may have been flushing.

"Uh… Don?"

"Yea?"

"Did you, uh, grab my ankle, like, just now?"  
"No."  
"You mind turning on the flashlight?"

(actually decided on a grudge noise spelling) _"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkk"_

When the flashlight turned on, I saw her. She was small, extremely pale, and caked with blood. I screamed_ "Shake it! SHAKE IT LIKE A MOTHER-HUGGER!" _and repeatedly shook my ankle until she let go. I jumped on top of Donnie (like a piggy back ride) and shouted _"RUUUUUUUN!" _I guessed at the time he was so scared that he didn't even object to my order.

We didn't run, we FLEW all the way into another room. The noise soon ceased and we breathed a sigh of relief. "I think-... we lost...-her…" Don said, gasping for air as he was panicking as well as I think I was holding on too tight.

I lowered myself down and held onto the vertical sash on his shell, "why're you doing that?" he asked.

"This makes it easier to stick together." I said quietly.

He shrugged and we went along the pathway for a little while, "We're lucky Kayako didn't kill us on the spot," I said uneasily, "she's a powerful onryō."

"Yea, let's be happy we're ok." Donnie murmured.

I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, an old elevator up a flight of stairs. "Hey, that's convienent," Don said shakily, the two of us climbing the steps, "Maybe the dog took the elevator."  
I giggled nervously, "If Klunk can do it, so can a dumb old dog." I said. When we got there, you guessed it, _"BROKEN?!" _I hissed angrily, "Do we have to do _everything?!"_

"Well, I can probably fix the generator and turn it back on." Donnie said in a calming tone as we came to the generator.

Donatello looked over the machine for a little bit, before looking at it's back, Here's the problem," He said quoting Mythbusters , "The powercord's missing."

"Then my 'spidey sense' tells me it's in that dark, vine covered room with the kitty-cat-brat, cockroaches, snakes and God-Knows-What else." I said sarcastically

"Really?"  
"All other options have been exhausted. May as well get it overwith."

As previously stated, this room was coated with kudzu, but this substance had eaten through the windows, letting moonlight in to illiuminate our surroundings. The flashlight Donnie was currently weilding seemed to advertize our location to whoever was in the area, Kayako, the kitty-cat-brat, or dare I say SlenderMan. I saw the powercord tangled up in a particularly thick coil of ivy, I pointed to it for my friend to see, and he cautiously picked it up. "OK, let's go back." He said.

"Wait," I said quietly, picking a scribble up off of the floor, as soon as I did, Toshio (the kitty-cat brat) grabbed my arm. _"MRRRRROOOOOWWWW!"  
"SHAKE IT!" _screamed as Donnie tried to pry Toshio's hand off of my wrist. Finally I got away after two whole minutes of screaming and prying, he released me.

We sprinted back to the generator, hastily re-attatched the powercord and ran up the stairs, stopping as we gasped for air, "What- ...did we do... - to deserve - ...this?!" I said angrily at the sky, "Was this about me pantsing Hun earlier this week?!"

"You pantsed him?"

"Yup, ninja blood all up on deck."

We paced around for a little bit (like, in circles [really, do this to calm your heart down after terror]) until we were calm enough to go into the elevator, which was incidentally open. _'don't look a gift horse in the mouth'_ but before we could get in to safety, _"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKK"._

"What the-" I began before Kayako dropped from the ceiling , limbs twisted and looking directly up at us two mutants. _"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkk" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _we screamed bloody murder as we ran away only to meet her at the other end _"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkk"_ this sent us into the elevator to calm down. I actually started to cough and choke a little bit, the tiny bit of asthma I had acting up again. Donatello beat on my shell to aid with my coughing until I stopped. "T- thank you." I whispered, a last cough coming out.

"No problem." He said. The elevator suddenly lurched, Donnie and I grabbed onto eachother in fear, _'CAN'T WE GET A FREAKING BREAK?!' _

"_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" _the elevator doors opened only to engulf us in the onryō's hair again… suddenly there was a flash of light, maybe salvation, maybe something from Iblis. I only hoped I could get out alive and wake up, if I couldn't I wouldn't be the only one going down.

-End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Reunions and Close Encounters

To Give is to Force

Chapter 2: Reunions and Close encounters.

"_Into the Nothing, faded and weary, I won't leave and let you fall behind!/ Live for the dying, heaven hear me! I know we can make it out alive!"_

_-Breaking Benjamin "Into the Nothing"_

Laura and Jordan piled off of the airplane, luggage trailing behind them. Laura was attracting a lot of attention on her own, and Jordan couldn't blame the people from staring. Laura's now bright pink mass of hair on top of her head was a beacon to everyone who was in close proximity and it clashed dramatically with her dark green coat and lighter green scarf.

Jordan sighed and looked around for the person they'd just traveled to see… She hoped this person's dark brown eyes and hair would become visible, freckles shouting loudly to the two fifteen-year-old girls. But when they got outside, the least likely place to find this person of interest, it was apparent that Sarah wasn't there.

"OY!" Laura said loudly, attracting still more attention to herself, "Where is that girl?"

"Dunno," Jordan replied sleepily, the plane ride had drained her of all of the random energy, so she didn't feel like saying anything really, "April said she might not come for some reason."

"Why on earth not?!" Laura asked, getting even louder.

"She didn't say." Jordan said back, sighing and wondering if she could just _pretend_ that she didn't know one of her closest friends.

"Then let's go make her say!" the crazy girl replied, who then proceeded to grab her friend and drag her into a taxi.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Jordan asked, rage replacing the sleepiness she had inside.

"Think about it," Laura began, "Has Sarah ever not shown up without giving us a legitimate reason?"

"You think she's hiding something?" Jordan asked skeptically, Laura may be insane, but she can have her smart moments.

"Nope," Laura said, smiling, "But April might be."  
"Misses," The driver began, "we're here."

"Sweet!" Laura exclaimed, grin widening as she tossed a small wad of bills into the passenger seat when she exited the car, Jordan in tow.

The two soon got into the apartment building through forced entry, Jordan wondering about two main things in particular, where in the world Sarah could be and how her boyfriend, Zuko, was doing taking care of Laura's boyfriend, Erik. Those two had stayed home until they could officially uproot and come to New York with their girlfriends and keep another resident of their home, Dandy (a soul-eating devil spawn), from burning the place down, which would happen eventually, his therapist had predicted.

These thoughts were driven from her mind as she heard Avril Lavigne's "Things I'll Never Say" begin behind the last apartment door. _'Definitely April's apartment'_ Jordan noted to herself, remembering that last Christmas eve, April had excitedly told all of them that a guy she liked named "Donatello" or something like that had kissed her.

Laura had soon picked the lock and they entered the apartment, just as the lyrics began, they heard a fairly limited voice begin to sing it, _"I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes, I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows. I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red, I'm searching for the words inside my head. I'm feeling nervous tryin' to be so perfect, because I know you're worth it; you're worth it, yea!"_

They made it just in time to see April dancing around her room in her pajamas and singing along to her ipod, _"If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you away, be with you every night, am I squeezin' you too tight? If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down on one knee, marry me today, guess I'm wishin' my life away… these things I'll never say!"_

"Jeez, April," Laura started, startling the 16-year-old so badly she nearly slipped and fell, "You might as well write 'I'm in love' on your forehead."

"How did- never mind, what do you want?" April said, sitting herself down on her bed and staring at the two intruders.

Laura got right down to the point, "Where is our friend?!" she asked testily. April shrunk back as Jordan muttered several apologies, thinking the pink hair had gotten to the scarf enthusiast. "Listen, you two," April began choosing her words very carefully, "I know you want to see her again, but she's changed a lot, quite in the literal sense, and I don't know if you'd recognize her at first anyway."

"Girl, quit fooling," Laura continued, "She's one of our closest friends, there's no way we'd behave badly toward her, _NOW TELL US WHERE THE GUMDROP SHE IS!_"

April looked taken aback at what the pink-haired girl had said and sighed, "You can find her in the sewer. Don't ask me why, you can see for yourselves."

"What?" Jordan began, "NEVER MIND! ONWARD!" Laura shouted, grabbing Jordan and dragging her out of April's apartment, into the nearest alleyway and into a random manhole.

The two girls wandered for a good bit of time until they got to a huge subway rotary gate. "What's this doing here?" Jordan wondered aloud.

"Look, JOJIN!" Laura shouted, hopping over the gates and into a new area. Jordan almost called out to her friend, but stopped when she saw the room before her. This one was very different from all of the others they'd come across so far, it actually looked like it was lived in. There were arcade machines, a TV, a huge couch, and what looked like Laura's old wii that she sent to Sarah. Empty pizza boxes laid all over the floor, along with a piece of cardboard that resembled the ones ghetto kids back home had used for break dancing _'Man, who lives here?'_ she wondered to herself, _'probably a bunch of teenage boys who don't know how to clean up after themselves.'_

Laura re-appeared, a slice of pizza dangling out of her mouth, "Look, Jojin," the crazy girl said happily, pointing to the wii, "It's still running! Let's play it!"

"Laura," Jordan began exasperatedly, "what if the owners come back?"  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Laura replied, picking up a wii-mote before Jordan could stop her.

Suddenly, a death-rattle noise could be heard, _"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkkk kk."_ And then, nothingness.

-Mikey's POV-

I woke up, my head spinning, "What happened?" I muttered groggily.

"Michelangelo," began a very familiar voice, "I'm afraid you went into a pizza coma for two years, the world has ended and now you must walk down a hallway as zombies chase you and you'll still have to pay the hospital bill."

That comment made me want to laugh and tell that person they were full of it, but I just decided to pounce on the girl who said it still, "Thank god _I_ got to see your face first thing in the morning for a change!" I said sweetly, squeezing a very confused Sarah without fear of her telling me to get off.

She kind of just waited until I was done before saying "Yea, um, now isn't a great time for huggles, Mike."

"Sorry to break up the moment," Donnie said, making his presence known, "But we kinda have to get out of here before Kayako shows up."  
Sarah nodded; "If we don't then…" she drew an invisible line across her neck.

Before I could ask them just what in the heck they were talking about, a telephone outside the room began to ring.

"Ready for this?" Sarah asked the two of us, I had no idea what this girl was talking about, but I copied Donnie and nodded, no idea what I was getting into as she opened the door into the condemned place.

-Sarah's POV-

The area was dark, that's the easiest way to put it, Toshio ran past us, which caused us to double back quite suddenly, as luck would have it, the kitty-cat-brat didn't have anything to do to us. We walked over to the phone, and it just stopped ringing for some odd reason, "I think the line is dead." Donnie said quietly, "And I think I know why." I replied.

"Is this private information, or can anyone be in on it?" Mikey asked, annoyance in his tone.

I guessed since we were all on the A- team, it meant that we had to share information among our ranks. After a brief explanation, Mikey looked at us in sheer terror, "Whyyyyy did I have to ask?" he said aloud.

"As far as we know, there aren't any neuralizers, so we can't wipe your brain," I said in an I'm-joking-but-still-kind-of-serious tone, "But, if there are we wouldn't. Too bad, so sad, we're going to move on with our lives and defeat this curse like BOSSES!"

This motivational speech actually earned me a huge "YEA!" from both of my friends. "Let's do this, dudette!" Mikey cheered, giving me a high-five.

"OK, if I remember correctly from the PewdiePie play-throughs, we're supposed to go to the ladies' bathroom, then room 301 and then 305/306." I said to myself, loudly enough for them to hear me though.

"So, there's a generator here too, right?" Donnie asked, looking around anxiously for something in need of attention.

"Yea," I started, "What are you thinking of?"

He strode over to the wall and grabbed a crank able flashlight (they exist), "I think I could work on it while you and Mikey try to get things done up here."

I wasn't particularly fond of the idea of splitting up, but then I remembered, he's a ninja, he could handle himself in a pinch, "fine," I sighed, "just be careful."

He smiled, "Will do!" he said and then ran off in all his geeky glory.

"I guess it's just you and me." Mikey said, a fake attempt to be smooth failing horribly.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Romeo," I said sarcastically, "But we have more important things to worry about."

"Awww…." Mikey groaned, but still followed me to the ladies' room, stopping at the doorway, "what?" I asked him.

"This is a girl's bathroom," he said, blushing out of embarrassment, "I'm not getting caught in there!"

"_Uuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkkk…."_ The death-rattle of Kayako returned, Mikey jumped into the bathroom and I jerked him into the handicapped stall to hide.

-Mikey's POV-

The fact that the girl I was secretly crushing on just pulled me into a bathroom stall in a completely abandoned building just caught up with me, like, two seconds after the actual event occurred. The other fact that we had an angry onryō after us caught up about a second after the first appifony. _"Uuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…." _The lady looked almost right through us, but we didn't make any sudden movements, Sarah just held onto me tighter.

"_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…" _the ghost of Kayako finally left.

I looked down at Sarah, smug grin creeping across my face as she looked up at me, "Keep holding on if you really want to." I teased.

I instantly regretted my actions, she let go of me and glared in a similar way Raphael does when he's annoyed. We stayed silent as we made our way through rooms 301 and 305/306, gathering a newspaper clipping about a murder in the first and some random locations on a TV in the other one. Finally, we made it down to Donnie, the whole time I kept thinking _'This is just not your day, dude.'_

-Donnie's POV-

Honestly, I hated every second of this whole… ordeal. It mainly seemed to me that the people who designed this had no freaking idea on how generators were supposed to work. I ignored this fact, because I was nearly done with this. "Hey, Don." Sarah said blandly as she and Mikey entered. I didn't know this for sure, but it looked like Mike had just struck out…_BIGTIME_. "Almost done?" Mikey asked, obviously trying to forget whatever was getting him down.

_Bingo!_

I'd just hit the lucky wire after he asked me. I cheered, "THE POWER'S BACK ON!"

The lights above us flickered feebly as my team-mates clapped and cheered for me, "Way to go, Bro!"  
"Donatello, you're the ultimate!"

It was not to last, however, the light bulbs burst five seconds after my achievement, _"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…." _Was the only noise we could hear as dark, log hair came from the ceiling along with a hanged man and Kayako hanging from the roof over our heads.

"Screw the power," Sarah started, preventing me from even attempting an emo- corner maneuver, _"RUN FOR IT!"_

We ran all the way up to the roof, Kayako's Death Rattle and various hanging bodies of I assumed other victims swinging down from the ceiling following us up there.

When we got there , there was nothing, only the edge. "What do we do?" Sarah wondered aloud, looking at me in particular.

"_MRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWW!" _Toshio yowled from behind before he pushed us all off.

"NO!" Sarah screamed, hands glowing a sea-foam green as she grabbed onto me and Mikey, plunging into more blackness, unaware if more of this purgatory or hell waited at the end.

-End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Still Doll

To Give is to Force

Chapter 3: Still Doll

"_It is said that when people die in extreme rage or sorrow, their emotions gather in the place where it happened. If you encounter their post-death fury, you're kind of screwed."_

_Bunnies Theatre __The Grudge_

-Raphael's POV-

I sat up bolt upright, breathing hard and sweating. "was that… a dream?" I wondered aloud, hoping to see the familiar surroundings of the lair and seeing Sarah looking at me in a condescending manner, waiting to hear her say that if I keep eating all of her pizzas that I'll either get sick of it or get a heart attack one day.

Instead of the sight of brick walls and pipes, I was in a rocky landscape with a few scattered trees here and there and looked over a grimy apartment complex. _'Okkkkk… definitely not dreaming…'_ I thought to myself.

'_How did I get here, then… and why was I taking a nap?'_

I went back over my memories, a death rattle, being engulfed in a mass of long black hair, Sarah's scream. That part snapped me out of the memories. _'Aw, crap! Where is she?!' _

_FLASHBACK_

"_Raphael…?"_

"_Yea?"_

_She looked angry and it seemed a little embarrassed, "I want you to promise me something."_

"_Sure, what do you want?"_

"_If I can't protect myself, then I want you to promise to do that. I won't wait for you, and I won't ask you for help, just try to find me."_

Oh crap… "Sarah?" I called, looking in possible areas, "Sarah!" now in impossible areas, "SARAH!"

I saw something shining in a crevice between two trees. "Sarah!" I exclaimed, thinking it was the moon shining of one of her necklaces. No luck. Just a flashlight and what seemed to be a picture of an evil eye. I growled, throwing a boulder against the side of the mountainous area, _"WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ I screamed at the sky

"AAAAAAAAA!" a voice yelled, too deep to be the girl. I turned and saw a man drop a package and run from, most likely, me. "Tasukete! Kappa ga koko ni arimasu! Darekaga, watashi o tasuketekudasai!"

"GET BACK HERE!" I shouted, hoping this guy could help me, but he kept running away.

I tried to catch him, but I couldn't go past the box fro dome odd reason. _'Obviously this thing's important.' _I thought. I suddenly noticed an attached note.

_Dear Kenji, _the note read, _As you have repeatedly pleaded with me to keep your job in order to support your little sister, Erika, and pay for your mother's hospital bills, I will give you one last chance. If you do not deliver this package, I will have no choice but to fire you._

_-Hideki Oishi_

I sighed, _'I guess I'd better help that poor shmuck out. Raph, you are so pathetic sometimes.' _Apartment 301 building 3, hmmm… I looked up to see if this would take too long, and just my luck, I could see the sloppily painted black three on the grey building furthest away in the complex.

'_Let's get this over with.'_ I thought bitterly, hoping that I may be closer to finding Sarah or my other brothers, but not that creepy jerk with the death rattle; I hoped I'd never see her again in my life. When would I set a realistic goal?

-Sarah's POV-

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_THUMP!  
THUMP!  
Thump!_

My friends Michelangelo, Donatello, and I landed on top of a building in the middle of a filthy apartment complex. "How did we get here?" Mikey inquired.

I rubbed my shell tenderly, "I don't know," I replied, looking around and knowing where Kayako had sent us this time, "We were just on a roof not that long ago…"

"Wherever we are," Donnie started solemnly, "We definitely aren't safe. Let's get moving."

Mikey nodded before I saw something that drew my attention away, "Look down there!" I whispered

The other two followed my gaze and saw exactly what I'd been talking about. Raphael was walking below us, carrying the package Kenji was supposed to be delivering. "What's he doing with that?" Donnie asked.

"Wanna troll a noob?" Mikey asked with a sly smirk.

"Definitely." I said, cracking my knuckles in preparation.

"What in the shell are you two talking about?"

"You shall see, _DonJuandeSciencia._" I snickered at the last part.

"WHY IS THAT SO FUNNY?!"

"Learn Spanish and you'll figure it out."

Mikey and I crept down the side of the building, knowing the plan as we had discussed it earlier (like, it was on our prank list).

In one fell swoop, I imitated Kayako's death-rattle perfectly; Raph jumped about 10 feet in the air before being glomped by Mikey, which caused him to freak out even more. "WHAT THE SHELL, MIKEY!?" he screamed.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, sugar queen," I teased, making myself known to him, "We weren't really gonna hurt ya."

-Raphael's POV-

I growled furiously at the two teens who acted like five-year-olds. Honestly, I wanted so badly to pummel them into the ground, but Master Splinter always taught us it was never right to hit a woman. I actually kind of admired Sarah because she was able to handle so many hard things… she didn't even complain when we had to stay out all night on patrol or even if she was hurt, really badly. I have heard her crying late at night over not getting to tell her mother about what happened or getting to see her father again.

I actually wondered how she could even smile after some of those crying sessions let alone laugh or goof around with all of us. She's like a statue or something. Built up and never going to fall.

I shoved such thoughts out of my head as I pushed Mikey off of me, "Whatever!" I said indignantly, forcing down a bright red, embarrassed flush.

She smiled toothily, as if she was relishing my hidden embarrassment, "Come on, we're going to 301!" she shouted happily.

"Sorry about… you know." Donnie murmured as he appeared by her side.

I merely grunted in response.

"In all seriousness," Sarah began in her very dignified tone she used when saying anything important, "we do have to be very careful, we've got an onryō on our tails and she innit gonna stop till we're all dead Watanagashi style."

Don and Mikey, especially Mikey, looked sickened at that last remark, "anything but that!" He said in a disgusted tone.

"What's so bad about that?"

"It is the worst thing that a person can die, any way is better." She replied grimly.

"Hey, do we need anymore batteries?" Mikey asked.

"Yea, we could use a couple." Sarah said, before Donnie grabbed her shoulder, "Let's stay together." He said quietly.

She nodded and the four of us walked forward toward the sand.

Just as we made a footprint in the sand, the strangest thing happened. Arms, human arms, sprouted up from the ground, many with ribbons and blood all over them. We all screamed, Sarah the worst. She jumped into my arms and yelled something like "Kyoufu GAADEN! TASUKETTE, RAPHAEL!"

The arms soon sunk back into the grungy sand and Sarah's grip loosened as she lowered herself down. _"Migi kara haeteru ude wo hikkonuite Uekibachi ni tsukisashite miru ne Hitosashiyubi to nakayubi wo karame Suteki suteki na hana no kansei!"_ she sang to herself quietly.

I saw my opportunity to get back at her for the jump scare, "Heh, girls are scared of everything."

Sarah growled this time.

-Sarah's POV-

I growled at the hothead. How dare he make such a sexist remark… he was _so_ going to pay for this one! I didn't know how yet, but I'd make him suffer tenfold, the little evil voice in the back of my head cackled, maybe if Jordan and Laura don't run away from me, I could get their help.

"Let's go deliver to the sunnuva gun already." I said, using more of the southern lingo I was teased about.

Halfway to Apartment 301, we were walking me and Donnie in the back, Raph and Mikey in the front ("if you're so tough, you take the front and us two people who wanna live will stay in the back") I was contemplating my revenge methods, trying various You Tube pranks, whipped cream hand, spraying him with aphrodisiac and pushing him into a collection of single girls… testing if the 'I like trains' thing worked… nothing really stuck out.

My mind began to wonder, the song _Message of Regret _echoed in my ears. It was Leo's favorite out of the whole story of evil, and I was trying to learn it so I could play it for him some day. The whole song the first time almost made the both of us cry, so we agreed it was something that brought out mutual feelings. I liked the idea of it, and I wanted to go home and practice playing in a secluded area in the sewer… just for us…

"What are you thinking about?" Donnie asked, knowing how I looked when I was deeply in thought, and I made that expression now.

I snapped out of my thoughts, not wanting to let him know who I was thinking of mostly, "A song, that hand thing was just too much." I replied.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He said, shuddering in disgust, "I could've gone the rest of my life without seeing that."

"Ditto."

Suddenly, something dropped down from the roof of the apartment building. The four of us jumped and yelped before we saw it was a little girl's doll that had broken apart and was now gushing an odd red substance

"WHY IS IT IN EVERY HORROR GAME OR MOVIE THERE'S A CREEPY DOLL?!" Mikey complained.

"Well, that's what would have happened to us if the reality didn't bend the atmosphere." I said in a quivery voice.

"I'd take the Higurashi death over seeing another freaky reality." Donnie said nervously.

"_Nooooooo, you wouldn't."_ I said in my hollow rasp, _"You'd be in some deep crap in Hinamizawa if you said that. Let's just say, some residents might take you up on that offer."_

"What?" the two older turtles asked confusedly.

"Are we really close to there?" Mikey asked concernedly.

"_Yes, and unless we want to get infected, let's stay away from there at all costs."_

"What are you two going on about?" Raph asked, probably way too agitated we didn't include him.

"It's nothing important." I replied, my voice returning to normal.

"Here we are, 301." Donnie said, quickly changing the subject.

We tried the knob…

_Click!_

"The idiot who lives here is just asking to get his house looted." I said as a side comment.

"Let's drop this stupid thing and go." Raph said.

"_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkk…." _(I BET YOU WERE JUST WAITING FOR THAT!)

"Oh NO!" Mikey cried, "Wherezat crazy lady?!"

I whimpered and pointed to the package in Raphael's hands. He looked down and saw that it was shaking and covered in blood.

He yelled and dropped it, "HIDE!" Mikey and I shouted. I grabbed Raph and the two of us hid in a closet, trying to stay as still as possible.

"_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…." _She performed the x-ray stare of Death on us now, _"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKK…." _, at that she left. "Let's. get. The. SHELL. Out of here!" Raph shouted, the two of us gunning it, Mikey and Donnie in tow.

As soon as we were a good distance away, we stopped to catch our breath. "This is nuts!" Raph said miserably, "we're serious butt-kicking ninjas, ALL OF US! We should be able to handle some crazy lady!"  
"Regular people and ghosts are the exception to that rule." I replied solemnly.

"Let's get out of here." Mikey said.

"_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…." _Kayako brought us out of our discussion.

The ghost was now spider-walking behind us, "RUNN!" I shouted, as if it had to be said.

The four of us sprinted the way out, the hanged dolls in her long branching hair reminding us to keep going for fear of a cookie-cutter ending.

As soon as we jumped the last fence, we were once again submerged into the monster's hair. We were her toys now, it seemed, only kept alive for the sake of her entertainment. I really hoped she was amused with us, because I could only fear what would happen when she got bored of our running and screaming, and feared the day we would be disposed of like the unwanted trash we would be.


	4. Chapter 4

To Give is to Force

Chapter 4: Curiosity and What It Did to the Cat

"The 3 types of terror: The Gross-out: the sight of a severed head tumbling down a flight of stairs, it's when the lights go out and something green and slimy splatters against your arm. The Horror: the unnatural, spiders the size of bears, the dead waking up and walking around, it's when the lights go out and something with claws grabs you by the arm. And the last and worst one: Terror, when you come home and notice everything you own had been taken away and replaced by an exact substitute. It's when the lights go out and you feel something behind you, you hear it, you feel its breath against your ear, but when you turn around, there's nothing there..."  
_― __Stephen King_

-Leo's POV-

I got up in some sort of office area, "What's going on here?" I wondered aloud. A staticy noise caught my attention; a small black and white TV showed an image of the outside _'this must be a security office.'_ I noted to myself.  
Suddenly, the lights flickered before going out completely "That could be a problem…" I said to nobody in particular.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Four heavy things dropped on top of me, and this is a no brainer, that really hurt. _"OWWWWWWWWWFFF…"_I groaned, my voice muffled under all that weight.

"Oh man…" A familiar voice said, as if feeling the same kind of pain.

"Hey, Mike, what'd we land on?"  
"I dunno, Donnie."

"I think it was Raph."

"Naw Wasn't me."  
"Did we land on Sarah?"  
"Well, _you_ did, Donnie, but_ we_ landed on someone else."

"Wait…" Donnie started, "if we pick up someone new every level…and there are… 1, 2, 3, 4… four of us, then…"  
"Where's Leo?! out with it, Donnie!" Sarah started, and she sounded almost worried about me in a way, which made me feel kind of good in a weird way…

"I'm right here…"I said in a strained voice.

"Aw crap!" Mikey cried, "what'll Master Splinter say when he finds out that we crushed our leader?"  
"Ummm… 'You should be ashamed of yourselves for deliberately squishing your leader in a strange area'?" Sarah mimicked almost perfectly.

My brothers and I couldn't help but laugh, "In all seriousness, could you please get off of my shell? I think your gonna break it if you stay on there any longer?" I asked.

"Yea, sure." Raph said, as all of them clambered off of me and I rubbed my back tenderly, glad my swords hadn't been beamed in with us, which would have made my pain even worse.

"LEO!" Sarah shouted, performing a really big jump hug on me, "I was really worried about you and I was hoping we'd find you soon and we did, so yay!"

"Slow down, I'm glad to see you all too…" I said nervously.

"And _we_ don't get hugs?" Mikey inquired aggravation in his tone.

"You got yours earlier," Sarah reasoned, (whether she was blushing or just plain old annoyed, I couldn't tell {it's dark, remember, genius?}), "I think Donnie would like someone else to hug him instead of me, and Raph has to wait for his bad attitude to go away before he can get one."

Raph growled as Mikey, Donnie, Sarah, and I laughed.

"_GWAAAAAAAAAA!" _Someone screamed

"What was that?" I asked.

"I dunno." Sarah replied, "but… uh, I'm staying behind you, ok?" she said nervously, getting behind me as she did so.

-Sarah's POV-

This was really strange; usually the only_ people_ we came across here were other members of our rag-tag ninja team, Kayako, or Toshio. I wondered who could be here, the only people I could think of who sounded remotely similar to those screams were most likely at my aunt's house drinking hot chocolate or coffee with April.

"Was it just me, or did those screams sound kind of… _girly_ to you?" Mikey asked.

"Yea, it was really close to that pitch only dogs and other girls can here." Donnie remarked.

"Hey, if it gets that high, we can use our resident girl to act as sonar." Raph teased.

I held back a growl and an angry glare; he seemed to be _trying _get me to take revenge on him.

"Knock it off!" Leo hissed angrily.

I silently thanked him and wondered if he knew he was keeping me from lashing out at our teammates.

"I DON'T TRUST YOU!" one of the feminine voices screeched, confirming my suspicions further was the following thump of some ten pound object.

"Who could that be?" Donnie asked nobody in particular.

"I have a theory," I started nervously, getting up to go into the next room, "But I'll just go in by myself, ya'll can watch from the door if you want."

"No way," Leo started, grabbing my wrist, "we're not gonna take the risk of that being the grudge lady."

"Ok," I replied, thinking of a way this would not end with a horrible depression, "Just keep to the shadows." I warned them.

"Come on," Mikey teased, "We're ninjas, it's our job."

"THEN DO YOUR STINKIN' JOB!" shouted a voice that was closer than I would have expected it to be, which told me, and pretty much everyone else who might have heard to be on our guards a bit more.

"Yea, let's not over-prolong this; we kinda _need _to get them out of here."

"You mean, like, wait for the first opening and take it?" Leo whispered

"_Exxxxactly._" I replied, nodding in confirmation.

"Huh, somehow the fearless leader isn't afraid to plan with anyone other than his imaginary friend." Raph teased quietly.

"_Let's go, now's better than later."_ Leo whispered, leading us into the soulless area to retrieve what we needed.

-Leo's POV_ (bet you're getting tired of all this viewpoint switching, am I right?)_-

We walked into the mannequin room, all of the merchandise left headless apart from one. A girl with pink hair and a girl with brown hair were whisper-arguing with each other.

"Who were you talking to?!" The brown-haired girl hissed, and I noticed she had venom green eyes similar to Raphael's, especially with the angry fire they now contained.

"Didn't you hear them?!" the pink one snapped, "They said they were doing their job!"

"Were you hearing Nny's head-voices again?" the brown-haired one asked, which suggested to me that the other girl had what I think was called schizophrenia, "What were their names, Mr. Eff and Psycho-Doughboy? Or were you hearing Nail Bunny again?"

"No!" Pink said indignantly, "These were unfamiliar."

"Was it Reverend Meat?"

"NO, I've heard him before, it wasn't Sickness either, don't even _suggest_ I would respond to her."  
"How many this time?" Brown sighed.

"About four or five…" Pink replied thoughtfully, obviously she was referring to me and my team mates. Sarah's hand grasped mine and I had to ignore every impulse to recoil, I could tell something was wrong with her.

"And you're telling me that _none of them _were familiar."  
"Wellllllll, _one_ was pretty familiar." Pink said to her friend.

"You mean like Dandy or Grell?"

"No, it sounded like… her…"

Sarah tensed beside me; I squeezed her hand after a little bit of inner debating. Surprisingly, she loosened up greatly, _"I don't know if it's such a great idea to charge in anymore." _Sarah whispered sadly.

"_You were confident in the face of uncertainty earlier, even if it meant that you would mortify them. You've got to gain all of that back, can you do it?" _I said as nicely as I could.

She nodded, still looking sadly down at the ground until she shook her hair around and looked up with a half-hearted smile, _"Let's do it."_ Motioning for the rest of us to move in.

"Look, I know you miss her, I do too, but I'm pretty sure that just pretending she's here will _not _magically apparate her here!" Brown said testily, obviously implying her friend was behaving like a five year old with an extremely vivid imagination.

"J-Jojin…!" Pink stammered, pointing a shaking finger at us.

"What is it now?" Brown asked agitatedly, turning and seeing at least the outlines of what her companion was so afraid of.

The two of them took no time to run over to the door leading away from us, which was incidentally now blocked by a blueish- green force.

"LALA! JOJIN!" Sarah shouted in spite of herself, "IT'S ME! IT'S SARAH!"

The two girls immediately stopped struggling with the door, and stared in disbelief at the girl who'd been telling the truth.

"What?" "Jojin" said incredulously.

"You heard her!" Raph exclaimed, coming dangerously close to the human girls, "SHE TOLD THE TRUTH AND YOU'RE GONNA BELIEVE HER!"  
"OMG! IT'S A MINE TURTLE!" Lala shouted.

"Wait, what?" Raph said in a confused tone. Before anyone knew what was happening, the two had jumped on top of him and punching every inch of his body.

"What…are they doing?" Donnie asked confusedly.

"They're, uh, trying to make him explode." Sarah said, as if trying not to giggle uncontrollably

"Like, get him really angry?" Mikey inquired, also trying not to laugh.

"No, more like _KABLAYM!_ That kind of explosion." She said loudly, which caused me smile and my other two brothers laugh. She's just too cute when she does that stuff.

"CALL OFF THESE CRAZY CHICKS!" Raph yelled.

"Uh, no can do, the rest of us are gonna go get some pizza." Sarah said, leading the rest of us a short distance away.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! PROVE YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH!"

Sarah sighed; realizing she couldn't enjoy what I guessed was revenge for an earlier wrongdoing. She walked over to the mannequin who had managed to keep its head, she suddenly decapitated it shouting _"I DON'T TRUST YOU!"_ in a Swedish accent that imamated PewdiePie.

"SARAH!" they shouted, jumping off of Raphael and onto Sarah. Instead of intending harm, they were hugging the stuffing out of her.

"WE WERE SO WORRIED WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME TO SEE US WHEN WE GOT HERE AND WHEN THAT CRAZY LADY ATTACKED! _WE'RE SO GLAD YOU'RE SAAAAAAAFFFFFFFEEEEEEE!" _Lala exclaimed giddily.

"Organs…Explodinnnnggggg!" Sarah choked.

"Ok, that's enough hugging." I said, picking Pink up by her green scarf.

"OY! LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" She screeched loudly, beating lightly on the shell on my chest.

"Laura, _[cough!] [cough!]_ he's a friend; don't hurt 'im. In fact, all of these guys are my friends. Just _do not_ hurt them." Sarah said, straining to speak clearly.

"Why didn't you just say so?" the girl asked innocently, stopping herself before I set her down.

Laura looked away from me and over to her friend who was struggling to stop coughing, "Huh, so _that's_ what April meant when she said you changed. And I thought you liked wearing pants."  
"I do!" Sarah said, embarrassment in her tone, "plus, IT'S A FREAKIN' SKORT! Just because I'm a mutant turtle doesn't mean I'm not gonna be modest. I'm a freak, but I've got morals."

"Didn't expect change in _that_ department." Jojin murmured.

"How did this happen?" Lala asked.

"Yea, why didn't you tell us about this earlier?

"It is a very long story, and as for why I didn't tell you… I was afraid you would reject me like most humans do. It would've killed me to lose you all." So that was what was wrong.

"What were you thinking?" Lala started off, "You know better than that! You're our best friend, we'd never do that to you."  
"Th-thanks." Sarah said smiling kind of sadly.

"Um, who are they?" I asked, pointing to the two strangers.

Sarah looked like a light bulb went off in her head, "Oh! Right, DERP!" she said, smacking her own head expecting the "I r smart!" remark, "Guys, these are my BFFs, Laura and Jordan."  
"We're not your best friends?" Mikey pouted.

"No, you are, you're my BFFs on the _boy list_." She said reassuringly, looking at me and whispering really quietly, "Which, FYI, _you've_ been on for about seven years."

"You don't have a separate list for boys." Raph said accusationally.

"Yes I do," she insisted, "It's blue with baseballs and shirukans printed on it."  
"Are you just saying this to calm Mikey down?!" he asked

"Do you want me to sic my friends on you again? 'Cause I'll do that gladly, Raphael." She said in a dangerous tone.

"Okkkkk, well, I think we should get going," I said uneasily as Donnie and I split apart the staring contest of fury.

"Soooo… who are these guys?" Jordan started uneasily taking Sarah away from the hot head she often locked horns with further.

"I'm Michelangelo," Mikey started, shaking their hands, "And that's Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo."

"OOOOOOOOOOOO!" the two squealed, "So _you're _the famous Leonardo."  
"Ummm… what?" I asked.

"Yea, you're the dude who wrote all those shoeboxes full of letters to Sarah!" Jordan said as if we didn't hear her clearly.  
"I never showed you guys those, how'd you know about them?" Sarah asked as the two of us blushed furiously.

"We found them during…_ The case of the missing best friend_! Detective Laura Watson, in search for the great Sarah Holmes, asked Captain Jordan Lestrad for permission to loot- err- _search_ ms. Holmes' flat and found shoe boxes full of letters from this person _Leonardo_ we'd never heard of as well as extensive phone calls and-" Laura listed until Sarah cut her off, "OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" she shouted loudly.

"hmmm…Isn't there supposed to be a collected item here?" Donnie wondered nervously, obviously glad Jordan and Laura weren't harassing him about anything yet.

"You mean _this_?" Jordan pulled out a super creepy family picture and Sarah looked at it closely, "YES! IT'S THE SEAKI FAMILY PICTURE! WE'LL BE HOME FREE NOW!" she exclaimed, excitedly throwing her arms about my neck, before realizing her actions and saying "I mean, uh, yay."

"Get a room!" Jordan groaned, reminding me immediately of Raphael again, like if Raph was ever a human girl, he'd be something like her, except a little more bad-tempered.

"Har har har." Sarah muttered sarcastically.

"_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…"_

Oh no! One of the mannequins had transformed itself into Kayako, my insides turning into ice as she came closer to our congregation. "Any bright ideas?" Mikey asked, terror mounting in his voice.

"Just one," I started, "Get the girls and _RUN FOR IT!_"

All of us ended up trying to get one of the girls, but I somehow got separated from Sarah and ended up with Jordan and Laura while Donnie got Sarah.

"LEO!"  
"DONNIE TAKE REALLY GOOD CARE OF HER!" I shouted as I was pulled into a different room than the others.

-Sarah's POV-

That had to be the scariest thing I'd ever had happen to me, and after a few months of living with the turtles and the initial adventure that got us all acquainted and made us room mates… that is saying quite a lot.

"What are we going to do?" I asked my partner.

"I guess we should see if we can just find a way out from here." Donnie said, looking around us again.

"Huh, it seemed like I just got my friends all back when we get separated all over again." I said, chuckling lightly.

"They aren't that far."  
"Yea, it's just kind of ironic."

"Let's get going,"  
"sure."

The two of us ended up walking around for quite a bit before finding a pin number memo, "OK, first number is…9." I said to myself.

"Wait, we came in through a security office, right?" Donatello began.

"Yea, so what?"

"Well, one of the security guards must have done a better job keeping track of the code than just random memos."  
"What's your suggestion, then?"  
"I say we go back to the office and see if they wrote it down."  
"We'll give it a shot." I compromised.

"Then let's do it."

-Raph's POV-

Of all the people I could get stuck with, did it have to be _Mikey?!_ "Rats! We didn't get one of the girls." he said, fake pouting again, when would anyone tell him that it was only cute when girls do it?  
"It doesn't matter," I murmured, "Let's just find a door and get out of here."  
"You're the boss, man."

We had barely even been walking around for a few minutes when I was reminded about why I can't tolerate Mike, "I gotta_ gooooooooooooo!_" he wailed loudly, seeming like he'd forgotten we were being hunted down by a murderous psychopath.

"Didn't you go back at the apartments?!" I hissed angrily, "You were given _plenty_ of opportunities!"  
"I didn't have to go then!" he whined, "I gotta go _NOOOOOOWWW!_ _PLEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEE EEEEEE?_"

I sighed in irritation, "Fine, just make it quick!" I said through gritted teeth.

At that Mikey ran into the bathroom and hastened to do his business.

I leaned back against the wall, catching a breather after all the non-stop excitement. Whoever those chicks were we just met, they can really punch, I was sure I'd at least get a few bruises from the Mine Turtle incident earlier.

A sudden flush told me he was done in there. The responsible move here = go in and keep an eye on said little brother, you never know when the crazy Grudge lady would show up. My move = stay exactly where you are and postpone seeing youngest brother as long as humanly possible, I've had enough nut jobs to deal with as it is.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _he screamed.

Being in the dangerous position I was put in, I couldn't help but run in there and help that stupid kid.

I saw the crazy lady getting super close to a stall that I guessed had Mikey in and fumble with the handle. "_HEY! OVER HERE!_" I shouted loudly, throwing a sai at where her head would be.

My projectile went right through her, which made it stick into the wall instead. She looked up at me accusationally, my mind and body freezing up the same way they did when we faced Snakeweed without Leo and Mikey had gotten a concussion.

Kayako teleported from really close to Mikey to _right in front of me_! She grabbed my arm and began making the death rattle noise as she tried to pull it away from what was attaching it to my body. _"SHAKE IT!" _Mikey shouted _"SHAKE IT LIKE A MOTHER-HUGGER!"  
"What?!" _I asked in aggravation, I was hoping to at least get better advice from the family gamer.

"_JUST SHAKE YOUR ARM LIKE NUTS, MAN!"_ he insisted.

Having no alternate plan to stop her from pulling a limb off me, I did what he said and it surprisingly worked. She let go of my arm and disappeared.

"Whew… You are one lucky dude, Raph, if you hadn't started doing that she would' a killed ya." Mikey started, breathing a heavy sigh of relief, I hoped, "Then again, if you were Leo and hadn't moved I would've had a better chance with Sarah."  
"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Nothin'." He murmured.

"What got that crazy lady in here?" I asked, looking all around.

"Oh, I think this is what triggered her!" Mikey said, holding up the lock pin memo which read _2_. "Think there are any more of these?" I asked, probably now admitting this was stupid now is gonna help me feel like less of an idiot.

"Probably." Mikey replied, "We should probably get going."

"Just let me get my sai." I replied grumpily, wrenching it easily free from the wall, "Let's go."  
_"WHOA WHOA WHOA! _Who exactly did you kill before you got in here?"

"Uh, nobody." I said, really confused about what he was getting at.

"Yea, right! Tell that to the blood on your sai!"

"Whaaaaaa-"I looked down and saw what he was saying was true, the formerly spotless steal was now drenched with blood. "You don't think…" I said to myself, looking at the wall, Mikey following my gaze.

The wall was dirty and covered in tiles, practically undamaged save for the sai hole I made. The hole I made was really strange, different from the dark hole I expected. The hole was now steadily leaking a dark red, thick, liquid that smelled of rust. "The wall's… _BLEEDING_?"

"I don't know what is going on, but we should probably tell Donnie and Sarah about this."

"Why them?" Mikey asked.

"A). Donnie's the nerd, he knows what this might mean. B). Sarah knows more about curses than the both of us combined. And C). THIS GETS US AWAY FROM THAT CREEPY JERK MUCH FASTER!"

"Ok, no need to be all testy, Raphie!" Mikey teased.

"Shut up."

SMACK!

"OW!"

-Leo's POV-

I tried my best to keep my longest standing human friend's friends from flipping out on me (Honestly, they seemed so on edge; I couldn't tell when they were going to snap). "Soooo… how long have you guys been in here?"  
"About an hour or so, Give or take, but we were just floating around in antimatter for a good half hour. You?"

"I dunno, probably a longer amount of time was spent floating unconsciously in the game's data field." Jordan replied, as Laura was mumbling incoherent nonsense huddled in the corner nearest to me.  
There was silence for a few minutes.

"So… what is your relationship with Sarah?" Jordan asked abruptly.

"Where did this come from?!" I asked, my words slurring together in embarrassment.

"We just want to know."  
"Well," Then I proceeded to tell them the story of how we met, became friends and stuff like that.

"I see," Jordan began, "And you have feelings for her, right?"  
"WHAT?!" I asked probably louder than I should have.

"Dude, we're not stupid, we could see how you were looking at her." Jordan started, pointing at me with a very Raphael-esque mischievous grin, "When she was talking to you and when she was just next to you, you were redder than a tomato."

"Well… I… um… she's a really pretty girl and she's extremely nice… PLUS SHE DIDN'T TREAT ME LIKE A FREAK WHEN SHE ACTUALLY SAW WHAT I LOOKED LIKE!" I emphasized.

"Aha! So you so think she's pretty!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"You _love_ her, don't you?"

"WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM?"

"Look, you're the 'brave bushido guy', why don't you just admit it."  
"Ok, fine, I like her, ok?! She is just the most perfect girl who has _ever_ given me any thought!"

"Knew it," Jordan remarked, chuckling darkly, "Now comes the messy part."

"What?"

Jordan merely snapped her fingers, and then her answer was made known. Laura lunged at me, tying some sort of scratchy rope around my neck, a red noose. "_LISTEN HERE, MISTER SAMURAI,_" she spat angrily, _"IF YOU DARE HURT HER, WE'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"_

"Ok, alright, I won't!" I said hastily.

"Good." Laura growled darkly as she removed her noose.

"Alright, without any further outbursts, here's what you need to do." Jordan started, "We _KNOW_ you like her, where have you been going with that?"  
"Umm… well, I've never really asked her how she feels."  
"Be upfront about it, she'll like that so much more than beating around the bush."

"Thanks." I said dejectedly. True, I did really like Sarah, but, she is a really good friend and I don't want to ruin that friendship. But I felt her trying to reach out to me, and I felt like an idiot for not seeing it until that moment. I resolved to either let her accept what I'd tell her or she could reject me and I'd probably never recover from the response.

_Beep-beep!_

_Beep-beep-beep-beep!_

It was the T-phone, I quickly answered it, "Hello?"  
"Hey, dude, we've got the last digit to the code so we can get out of here." Sarah said shortly.

"Hey, um… I've got something to tell you."  
"I think we should wait until we have another quiet moment, ok?"  
"Sure," I started, crestfallen yet again, "Meet you at the door."  
"Kay."

The thing I wouldn't say for quite a bit would still have to wait.

-Sarah's POV-

Finally everyone met up, "Alight, Raph, you said you found something?" I asked

"Yea, I think that this whole curse, right from the get go, was a living thing. When I stabbed the wall, it bled."  
"Gosh darned VAMPIRE MOVIE REFERENCE!" Laura yelled at the ceiling at some out of sight, driving force that was probably trying to rush to finish this.

"If that's the case," I began uneasily, "then there should be a central life source for it. That means we have to kill the heart! If we do, the curse will be gone for good." I said.

"Let's celebrate by GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Mikey said in an explosion of whining.

"Ok," Donnie started pushing the keys 9-2-6 which unlocked the emergency exit door.

"Nice and-"I began nervously, all of us taking baby steps to leave.

"_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kk…"_

"_YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" _Raph and I screeched at the ghost.

Suddenly, the portal opened at our feet, letting us all experience the freefall, the death

rattle now riddled with screams as we plunged yet again into the dark abyss of

Kayako's curse now engulfing us again, not in hair now, but dark red tentacles.

_-Elsewhere-_

Sydnee and Abigail were sitting in Sydnee's room, doing nothing in particular. The were-wolf girl (Abigail) was taking apart and re-assembling one of her hand-guns out of having nothing better to do. "Abby, do you mind possibly _not _doing that?" Sydnee asked testily.

"In Soviet Russia," Abigail began, "You do not ask questions such as that."

"Look, I'm pretty sure Jordan doesn't want to hear that when she calls."  
"If she was going to call you, she would have done that by now. Why don't you call her instead."

"You know what, I will!" Sydnee replied.

The phone rang for a considerably long amount of time, until the other line picked up, "Jordan, what the heck have you been doing?! You worried us sick!"  
No response..

"Jordan? _Jordan?! HELLO?!"_

"_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kk…"_

Sydnee screamed out loud and tossed her phone all the way across the room, "What is it?" Abigail asked.

"I think we have a mission to go on now!" Sydnee said, grabbing a very well crafted Munny pouch filled with what seemed like glowing indigo teardrops.

"Are you sure about this?"  
"I'm positive."  
"Then let's do this already."  
The drop initiated, sending them directly into the action, knowing the risk, and taking it… for the sake of their friends… For the greater good.

**A.N Alright, that's this chapter done! I know I've seemed kind of lazy this past little while. I know I've missed Valentine's day, and I know I did something for Christmas, I've just been so busy I haven't had a lot of time for writing and I decided to make this Chapter of "To Give is to Force" extra long! I will write something as soon as I have more time, I'll come up with something. Also: there will be a coming story to follow this one. It was going to be a Coraline crossover, but there's already one that's doing it the way I wanted to, the only thing that would have been different would be casting choices. I didn't want to be cookie cutter to "Coraturtles" so I'll be doing the first one of American McGee's Alice: Madness Returns. This will be the Penultimate chapter of this story and stuff. Enjoy, review and favorite, and thanks for your support! Love ya, peeps! **


End file.
